Pitch's Nightmare Record
by The Critic's Realm
Summary: Unknown to all, Pitch has to keep a record on his nightmares so he can keep a child from alerting his presence to the Guardians. Take a peek into the book of fright if you dare and see if you can look at the definition of nightmares the same way again...Rated M for future blood and gore I have planned, as well for swearing


Just 'cause I'm bored I'm writing this. A few months ago, I recorded a bunch of nightmares that I had when I was a little kid. Turns out, I had a pretty twisted mind. Enjoy facing the horrors!

~Foreword~

Hello, my name is Pitch the Boogeyman. You must have stumbled upon my book now or have stolen it. I must warn you now that this book isn't my diary or any other journal nonsense you mortals have; it's a nightmare recorder. If you are stupid enough to go foward, I will warn you that you must NOT read ahead if you are easily scared...although it would be better if you did. I could always use an energy booster. But, if you are weak hearted or something like that, I suggest you stop reading. Now that that's done, sweet nightmares...

~JANUARY 19, 2001~

File Name: THE TRICK

Location: BOISE, IDAHO

Characters: PARTICIPENT, HER MOTHER, TAILS DOLL

Age of Participant: 9 YEARS

Name: GOHANA, TRIXIE

Scare Level: VERY SCARY

Girl's POV: I blinked awake and felt refreshed from my nap. I saw blank darkness until my eyes adjusted to the lack of light. I was sleeping in my parent's bedroom since I became super paranoid of the Monster in the closet. I always felt like I was being watched whenever I was near it, like what I'm feeling right now. Not only did I feel like I was being watched from the closet, I felt like I was being watched from all around the room. I quickly grew scared and tried to call out for my mom. No sound came out of my parting lips. Closing them, I saw two glows; one coming from the living room and the other coming from the bathroom. I heard my name being whispered in my head in a continous montra, each voice begging me to come to them. I looked at both doors; it was hard to decide which to go to since the flashlight was hidden in the bathroom and a glowstick was hidden in the living room. I chose the bathroom since it was closer to me. I ran to the bathroom door only to become startled when I came through the other door back into the room I was in before. My 'mom' was sittying on the bed, pointy teeth grinning down at me. Intstead of her warm, loving green eyes, they were a blood red filled with malice. A huge red orb hung off her head by a wire that was attatched to it. I fell to my knees and painfully stared up into her red eyes. Even though her mouth was closed, I could hear a mocking laughter echo around the room. With a pain in my chest, I fell into cool darkness, only seeing the chilling red eyes...

~JANUARY 20, 2001~

File Name: TAPPING SHOES

Location: NOVARA, ITALY

Characters: PARTICIPENT, TAPPING SHOES

Age of Participant: 5 YEARS

Name: MAHOGONY, ROLA

Scare Level: TERRIFYING

Girl's POV: I went down the hallway as I got ready for my Tap Dancing Lessons. Mommy made me take them when I wanted to learn how to do Rap. Mommy said Rapping is for boys and boys only because boys are big and smelly. She said that right after Daddy left us for something; Mommy won't tell me why he left us, she only told me that he'll never come back. I wonder why... I turned to the right and found the classroom door open, the empty classroom ahead. I hummed a bit as I thought,' They're running late.' I sat down on the floor and started putting on my tap shoes, waiting for the others. I quickly became bored, so I decided to do a bit of practice; won't the teacher be surprised when she finds me tap dancing! When I started to tap my shoes, I noticed that I became really better than the last time I came here, so I tapped faster. And faster. And faster until I couldn't stop tapping my feet. I cried out in surprise when I tapped as fast as a hummingbird's wing. Suddenly, I heard two large snaps and two things flying around the room. I screamed bloody murder when I saw that I had NO FEET; my feet had tapped so hard that they had flown off. Blood splattered the walls and I fell to the ground when I felt the shock drip out of me. I screamed again when the pain stabbed me in the heart, tearing my body and soul apart. A black tide swallowed me up.

~END...FOR NOW~ Me: Like? Hate? Should I make a journal about the Sandman's dreams? Pleez Review!

I do NOT own the Rise of the Guardians or Tails Doll!


End file.
